warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Stemleaf/History
History In the A Vision of Shadows arc ''Shattered Sky :Stemkit is born to Blossomfall and Thornclaw, along with his siblings, Plumkit, Eaglekit, and Shellkit. Their aunt, Briarlight, warmly says that they were born the previous night, naming each one of them, also saying that she can't believe Blossomfall is a mother now. Leafpool, amused, says that Thornclaw was very nervous at the arrival of Stemkit, and his siblings. :During a debate at a Clan meeting, the kits' father, Thornclaw, asks what would happen to Stemkit and his siblings if the rogues attacked. At a later meeting to announce the fight to finally drive out the rogues, both Snowbird and Blossomfall come to the entrance of the nursery, all of their kits frisking around their paws. Darkest Night :When Blossomfall speaks with Tinycloud, a SkyClan queen, about her unborn kits, Eaglekit scrambles over her mother, with Stemkit following. Both kits hurtle after Shellkit and Plumkit, their littermates, and dart between cats, squealing. Their mother meows that once Tinycloud's kits are born, there won't be any peace for her. :He is later playing with his siblings and the elders. Plumkit demands that Graystripe give her a badger ride, and Stemkit chimes in. Eaglekit and Shellkit both join in, both demanding badger rides. Millie purrs and tells them that there's enough room for all of them, taking each of the kits and plopping them on the gray tom. He staggers and cries that they weigh more than owls. All the kits squeal with delight as Graystripe swings one way, then the other. The elder puffs that he can't carry the kits, and his mate replies that he can; he's still the strongest cat in ThunderClan. :In camp, when Willowshine visits ThunderClan's camp, Stemkit and his littermates are playing. He catches a moss ball, but it's hooked away by Eaglekit, who lets out a delighted mew. Later, during a visit to Leafpool, Thornclaw reports to the medicine cat that his kits are doing well. He says that Plumkit and Stemkit like to hang around the medicine den. :When a rockslide occurs in ThunderClan's camp, every cat is ordered to evacuate to the lakeshore. Blossomfall passes Stemkit and Shellkit through a gap in the brambles, and Fernsong and Ivypool grab them. The warriors take them and race out of camp, their mother following behind. Stemkit makes it safely out of danger, and as Alderheart dozes, he can hear the litter squeaking excitedly. River of Fire :Stemkit, along with his littermates, become apprentices. Stemkit takes on the name Stempaw, and Rosepetal is chosen as his mentor. He is mentioned, although unnamed, by Blossomfall at Briarlight's funeral. His mother hopes Stempaw and his siblings will inherit some of their aunt's courage and optimism. The Raging Storm : However, he is mentioned briefly by Flypaw, who asks why neither Stempaw or Spotpaw help her with her apprentice duties. In ''The Broken Code arc ''Lost Stars :Stemleaf is on a patrol with Bristlepaw and Rosepetal when they find Rootpaw in the lake. He is also in the patrol to go back to SkyClan to tell them Rootpaw is at ThunderClan's camp. When Bristlepaw fails her assessment, he is sympathetic and encourages her that she will do better next time. When Bristlepaw does pass her assessment, she instantly tells Stemleaf how she wants to be his mate. :He doesn't feel the same way, saying that he likes Spotfur. The tom states that he saw Bristlefrost more as a friend. The two are awkward around each other, but finally, both of them push it aside and they become good friends once more. : The Silent Thaw :While Bristlefrost and Thriftear help remove old honeysuckle from the elders' den, Stemleaf promises to replace the holes with fresh bracken before sundown. Spotfur offers to help and compliments Stemleaf's dedication to the elders. Bristlefrost internally ridicules herself for initially believing she and Stemleaf were meant to be together. He comments to the others about Bramblestar's odd behavior since he lost a life and Spotfur agrees with him, but Bristlefrost scolds them both for criticizing their leader. :When Bristlefrost organizes the patrols, she places Stemleaf on a hunting patrol with Thornclaw and Flipclaw, though Lionblaze humorously notes the older warrior will not appreciate hunting with the much faster and younger toms. Stemleaf stares in horror when Bramblestar punishes Spotfur and Lionblaze for accidentally catching prey on WindClan's land. Despite Bramblestar ordering no cat to speak with Spotfur for a quarter moon, Bristlefrost catches Stemleaf speaking with Spotfur behind the nursery. Bristlefrost interrupts them and worries both of them will face Bramblestar's rage if caught. Stemleaf challenges Bristlefrost's loyalty to their leader's flawed demands and stresses his disappointment in her. :Stemleaf throws a reassuring glance at Spotfur, who is sitting alone by the warriors' den in isolation, before speaking with Bristlefrost. He confronts her about Rootpaw's unexpected visit the night prior and warns her to stop encouraging Rootpaw to see her. Bristlefrost disputes Stemleaf's claims and whisks away to eat with her sister. At the Gathering, Stemleaf sits next to Spotfur while Bramblestar pokes fun at her punishment. When Rootpaw screams at the ghost of Bramblestar to shut up, Stemleaf eyes Rootpaw with interest before the Gathering continues on. After the Gathering, he and Spotfur invite Rootpaw to a secret meeting in three nights to discuss Bramblestar's behavior. Later, he, Sparkpelt, and Spotfur clear away old ferns next to the medicine den. :At the secret meeting, Stemleaf thanks everyone for coming and announces his goal to overthrow Bramblestar. Stemleaf is in disbelief when Tree reveals that the real Bramblestar is a ghost and the other is a mere impostor. He agrees with Frecklewish that their next move is to question the legitimacy of Shadowsight's visions that gave Bramblestar the power to punish the codebreakers. He expresses his distrust when Bristlefrost arrives at the meeting unannounced and agrees with Bristlefrost to try to convince Squirrelflight of the truth. :At the next Gathering, Stemleaf sits next to Spotfur and both shrink when Bramblestar and other Clan cats adamantly call for the codebreakers to atone. They are too afraid to speak out against Bramblestar like was planned. Later, he, Spotfur, and Lilyheart watch Finleap demonstrate a hunting move in camp. Bristlefrost looks at Stemleaf in fear before Bramblestar orders her to escort Squirrelflight away for exile. In the ''Super Editions ''Tigerheart's Shadow : Squirrelflight's Hope : He is now a warrior named Stemleaf. In the ''Novellas ''Tawnypelt's Clan'' : Category:Detailed history pages